Haven't Had Enough
by Rainbow-Velociraptor
Summary: Rescue Bots. To say that Heatwave and Kade didn't get along very well was the understatement of the century. But how they acted behind closed doors was completely different.


**Title: **Haven't Had Enough  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre: **Romance/Humor  
**Pairing:** Heatwave/Kade Burns  
**Universe: **Rescue Bots  
**Warnings:** m/m slash, xenophilia, human/robot relations, slight relationship drama, fluff, and Kade's also sort of tsundere in this so yeah.

_**Songs of Inspiration:  
**_"_Haven't Had Enough" _by_ Mariana's Trench  
_"_Kiss With A Fist" _by _Florence + the Machine  
_"_Love Like Woe" _by _The Ready Set_

**Summary: **To say that Heatwave and Kade didn't get along very well was the understatement of the century. But how they acted behind closed doors was completely different.

**Author's Note: **This is a gift for my amazing and wonderful girlfriend. She started shipping Heatwave/Kade but has always had trouble shipping human-robot relationships, whereas me can ship just about anything. She wanted me to write something for her, and she said she'd like something do to with this pairing, and BAM, here we are. I also sorta-kinda wrote Kade in somewhat of a tsundere personality, only because of my girlfriend and I thought I'd be funny and it was part of a joke. I also couldn't help but smile and giggle as I wrote this because it's just so fucking cute, like you have no idea.

Rescue Bots is also like my favorite Transformers series ever, and I can't believe I have to wait until next year to get another season, but I also fucking excited I can barely stand it! It's also funny because the lead singer of Mariana's Trench, Josh Ramsey, also sings the opening theme for Rescue Bots, which makes this fic even funnier. Anyways, enough of me talking about random shit. Go on and read, and enjoy. Also, be sure to leave me so feedback, I love to hear from you guys about my works!

* * *

**Haven't Had Enough**

* * *

_Testing, Testing, I'm just suggesting._

_You and I might not be the best thing._

* * *

To say that Heatwave and Kade didn't get along very well was the understatement of the century. The two were often at each other's neck, screaming and pointing fingers. Anyone who was unfortunate enough to be caught in the middle of their heated arguments would often fear for their own lives.

It was always Chief Burns to break them apart.

Heatwave may had been a giant alien robot that could transform into a fire truck, he still couldn't escape the wrath of Charlie Burns. All he needed to do was give him the look, and Heatwave would go silent and cower in a corner. Kade always had the same reaction, sometimes even cowering with Heatwave in the corner.

No one knew what started today's fight and no one would probably ever know. When walking into the same room as the both of them, you could almost feel the heat coming off of the two as they shouted and sent sarcastic remarks and insults towards each other. Cody had slid down the fire pole to the garage to see Graham and Boulder, but immediately scrambled over to the elevator to the bunker after he saw his older brother fighting with his partner.

"Why do you always have to-"

"Why can't you just-"

"Oh here we go again, you just had to-"

"What makes you think-"

"Is it that difficult to-"

Cody only caught a gist of the angered questions and snarky remarks the two send each other's ways. He pressed the down button on the elevator, and the mechanism moved. The elevator jerked slightly when it reached the bottom, and the doors slowly slid open.

In the middle of the room, he saw Graham and Boulder sitting down on the floor with their legs crossed, or at least, Boulder tried. The two looked up and smiled.

"Hey Cody." they said in unison.

"Hey guys." Cody sighed back.

His other older brother arched a brow. "What's wrong, little buddy?"

Cody walked over and sat with the two on the concrete floor and crossed his legs. He looked down to see several books scattered around, along with some papers and pencils and a laptop. Boulder must have been helping Graham with his engineering homework again.

Cody sighed again. "Heatwave and Kade. They've been at each other's necks nonstop for almost two weeks now."

Graham sighed and laughed. "They're always like that Cody, no matter what. At least the bunker's soundproof. You're safe from their bickering down here."

"Yeah, but it seems like that's all they've done for the past two weeks is fight. Usually, they have an argument every now and again, but now it's almost every second of every hour of every day. It's not good for them to be fighting like this all the time."

Cody held a slightly saddened look, and Graham was thinking of the right words to say.

"It is probably due to the fact that they are so alike in personality."

The three looked over to see Chase coming down the bot-sized elevator to the bunker. The youngest member of the Burns family could not longer here the heated shouting between Kade and Heatwave from above.

He looked to Chase and asked, "Where did Heatwave and Kade go?"

Chase replied. "I am unsure. They were gone when I returned from patrol with the Chief."

This made him ponder. He had only been down here for about twenty minutes. Usually, their fighting lasted from a few minutes to an hour to an entire day. This lead Cody to also ponder over Chase's first statement.

"Chase, what do you mean by that?"

The police bot turned and looked at him, ready to explain.

"Haven't you noticed? The two of them are so alike in personality, it's rather mind-boggling. Of course, there are differences between the two of them, such as Kade's vanity and Heatwave's impulsiveness, the two are very much alike. One would think that they would get along wonderfully with having similar personal traits, but in this situation, that is incorrect. The two of them are so alike, they tend to clash, or butt heads as some humans say. They have similar ideas, but at the same time, they do not, and this is when the arguing ensues. It happens quite often, actually. It's just that they've taken it to an extreme."

Cody thought for a moment, processing the explanation Chase had given him. It was now easy how alike Kade and Heatwave were, and Chase was right, they did have their differences, but for the most part, they were very much like each other. Why hadn't he thought of that before?

He was brought out of his thinking by a small laugh from Boulder.

"Don't let Heatwave hear you say that."

"He won't do anything if he does. Heatwave will just huff and pout and grumble about it from a while."

Cody turned around to see Dani and Blades.

"When did you guys get back?" he asked his older sister.

Dani walked over and took a seat between Boulder and Cody. "Only a few moments ago. In the middle of Chase's speech."

Cody looked to Blades, arching an eyebrow.

The helicopter shrugged. "It's true. Heatwave may act all gruff, but really, he's mostly bark. He pouts more than anything."

"He's right, you know." Boulder said as he turned a page in one of Graham's textbooks.

The group heard the elevator activate once more, and the metal doors opened to reveal Chief Burns. He was greeted with various "Hi Dad!" and "Hello Chief!" and Chase's "Good afternoon, Chief Burns."

He walked over to the group, saying his greetings. "It's safe to come out now. The yelling match is over with."

Cody looked up to his father. "Where'd they go, Dad?"

"I told them that if they wanted to argue and claw at each other's necks, they had to take it outside. I will not have my my youngest scared to come out of his room in fear of hearing constant bickering."

Cody smiled. "Thanks, dad."

"Anytime son."

The group relished in the silence that they knew would last long. It was then Cody who spoke up. "So, what's for dinner?"

The other members of the Burns family then went into discussion of what to eat that night, and Chase had gotten up to fetch himself and the other Rescue Bots some energon.

* * *

The ride up the mountain side was awkward, to say the least. Kade sat in the driver's seat, his arms crossed, looking out the window, huffing every now and again as Heatwave drove. He refused to even look at the monitor that was in the middle of Heatwave's dashboard.

The fire truck tried to get his partner's attention several times, but Kade would only turn more of his body towards the window. He did, however, catch a few tears catching at the corners of his eyes. Heatwave and sighed, and continued on.

They drove for only a short while longer and came to a stop. Kade opened the cab's door and hopped out, still turned away from Heatwave. He transformed into his robot form and sat on the grass, crossing his legs. He hunched over slightly, and looked over to Kade.

He wouldn't even look at him. He just stood there with his arms cross, not saying a word. Usually, Heatwave wouldn't have handled this situation well, telling the oldest of the Burns children to get over himself, but he knew that that wouldn't help his current situation at all.

He sighed and looked over to Kade once more. "Come on, Kade. Come over and sit with me."

"No."

Heatwave was dejected by the rather blunt response he received. He hadn't expected that at all. Usually, the fireman would give in and come lay with him, but it looked as if Kade was going to make Heatwave work for it, and work for it, he would.

The red mech reached over and placed his servo on Kade's shoulder, but the fireman violently pulled away, taking a few steps forward to further the distance between them. This was going to be harder than Heatwave previously thought.

Heatwave scooted closer. "Come on, Kade. You know I never mean any of those things I say, just like how I know you don't mean any of the things you say to me."

Kade turned further away, curling into himself. "Just go away, Heatwave." He sniffled.

Now this was completely new behavior on Kade's part. Heatwave now had no idea how to deal with the situation he was in. This was a side of Kade that the firetruck had never seen before, so he had no idea what to say or do to comfort his partner.

Heatwave thought for a moment and sighed. He figured that he might as well try.

"Look Kade... I'm sorry."

He heard the fireman sniffled and wipe his nose. "You really mean it?" He asked with his back still turned to Heatwave.

"With all of my spark."

Finally, Kade turned around. His eyes were slightly pink from the few tears that fell, and he smiled. Heatwave returned with a grin of his own. He held his servo out, and Kade climbed up. When he knew he was secure, Heatwave pulled the fireman up. He could now see Kade's slight blush, and he chuckled. The heard the fireman huff slightly, and felt his arms wrap around his face. Heatwave nuzzled his face affectionately in Kade's the second-oldest Burns returned the affection.

"You know, it's not like I like you or anything, idiot."

Heatwave laughed. "Yeah, I know."

Although, they both knew that that wasn't true. They sat in content silence for a while, letting the quiet night breeze blow. The stars above them shined and the moon was illuminated the area around them. Kade leaned into the fire truck's chassis, loving the warmth that radiated from his spark, and just when he was about to fall asleep, he spoke up.

"I love you, Heatwave."

Heatwave smiled. "And I love you, too, Kade Burns."

* * *

_Testing, testing, I'm just suggesting_

_You and I might just be the best thing._


End file.
